Still Fighting It (2)
Main Plot Riley risks his renewed relationship with Zane when he reacts in violent ways due to homophobic comments. He tries to defend Zane from bullies like Owen, but when he finds offensive words written on his locker and on a school bus, he gets really furious and punches Owen in the face. This backfires because Owen later jumps Zane and throws him into a dumpster behind the Dot, where Zane was going to meet Riley. Zane gets really mad and leaves Riley when he tries to help him. Riley apologizes to Zane and, when Zane is being auctioned off at the Bachelor Auction, Riley bids $50 and wins a date with Zane, surprising everyone around. Zane gives Riley another chance and they both decides that it is best to keep their relationship secret rather than making it public. Subplot Eli has been ditching class and avoiding Clare. During class, Clare talks to Adam about her concerns between her and Eli. She asks Adam to talk to Eli for her. Ms. Dawes then interrupts their conversation by asking them to come up to look at their video assignment. It is then revealed that Clare had edited the video to not show the part where they kiss and replaced it the words "Juliet could join Romeo in death, but instead, decides he's not worth it and lives. Go Juliet!" on the screen. Ms. Dawes tells them that she cannot except the assignment since it is not part of the instructions. She then asks them to re-do the assignment. Some point afterwards, Clare goes to Ms. Dawes asking if she could re-do by herself, saying "My partner's gone AWOL." The teacher tells her that is is fine with her and even admits to Clare that she liked her ending "Even if it was off curriculum." She asks Clare what lead her to that choice. Clare says " I couldn't justify why she would just throw it all away for one impulsive boy." And then blathers on about all the qualities she likes about Eli. (Cute, funny, witty, and a little mysterious.) Ms. Dawes, realizes what's going on and asks her if what she's talking about, is not about the assignment. Clare admits to it. Ms. Dawes suggests getting "closure" to see what the problem is. We see Adam and Eli later, sitting in the hallway reading and discussing their preferances about comic books. Adam then tells Eli that he should tell Clare what's going on with him, Eli says that "She doesn't need to know." Adam mentions, overexaggerating, that Clare is "Dying." which seems discomfort Eli. Eli says that he really likes Clare and thinks about how he can get her to kiss him everytime he's around her, but he thinks that Clare would get hurt if there was anything between them. Adam begins to protest with "Eli.." but Eli tells him to "Just shut up, and read your comic." which Adam does. Later, Clare shows up at Eli's doorstep, when Eli opens the door he says "Dammit Adam." knowing Adam must have told Clare where he lived. She asks him to tell her why he doesn't like her. He won't tell her. Clare, upset, says that if he doesn't tell her she can't be around him. He says "Maybe it's for the best." Clare responds with "Then we've wasted each others time." Eli says "Wait." and agrees to take her for a ride in Morty. He then takes her to a spot on the side of a road and tells her about a fight that he had with his girlfriend that went really bad a year prior. He said things he didn't mean to and his girlfriend, Julia, biked away. It was dark, and she was hit by a car and died. Eli still feels responsible, and since he likes Clare too much to just be friends, he was trying to stay away. Eli says, "It's not fair. Why should I get to be happy?". In class the next day, he and Clare are talking again and hand in their original Romeo and Juliet video. (The one where they kiss) Ms. Dawes compliments them, saying "Well done, some ''very ''commited performances." and walks away smiling to herself. Clare says she wishes she could still change the ending. Eli sarcastically asks about "the mess you tried to hand in??" Clare say no, in her other version of the ending, Juliet gives Romeo some time (symbolically talking about them) Eli says he likes the new idea for the ending and she says "Me too." and they smile, looking into each others eyes. Third Plot With Drew's advice, Wesley tries to act up like a man but it fails. He decides to quit the Bachelor Auction, but Anya decides to keep him because he was being "himself." At the auction when Anya starts the bid up at 1$, no one would bid. Anya suggests that he tells the crowd about himself to improve chances of people bidding on him. This fails when Wesley tells everyone "Well I like people, and I'm good at science!" Everyone laughs, and Anya, trying to help, says "Sounds like you're a really sweet guy Wesley." But Wesley unknowingly makes it worse by saying "Yeah, that's what my mom tells me". Since no one is bidding on Wesley, Anya bids 2$, trying to get others to bid. But no one comes up and Wesley is sold to Anya for 2$. Drew, surprised says to Wesley; "Mission accomplished." Wesley says "Thanks Drew, I couldn't have done it without you." Drew responds with "Actually, I think you just did." LINK: http://www.zshare.net/video/79523939281b9997/ Gallery 39848 138198672886761 127311577308804 190784 1241281 n.jpg Adamclare.png Anyawesdsd.png Clareei.png Drewwesley.png Rileyanyawes.png 00231.jpg 00481.jpg D10_-June-7th_SS_093.jpg Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:The Boiling Point Category:Two-part episodes Category:Relationships Category:Homophobia Category:Homosexuality Category:Violence Category:Homosexuals Category:Homophobic Category:The Boiling Point Episodes